Gak Tau
by Ganu
Summary: Sumary: Pas malam jum'at gini Aomine disuruh Kagami buat kerumahnya. 'Gezz kalo aja gue inget' batin Aomine. AoKaga ...
Gak Tau...

Knb by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning: Au, oneshot, ooc, aneh, gaje, de el el.

Enjoy Reading ...  
_

Aomine Daiki, seorang cowok tamvan dekil dan mempesona, cieeeh. Meskipun banyak yang bilang tampangnya sangar kayak preman, terus rambutnya yang sebenernya dari bayi warnanya asli biru tua dikatain mirip anak punk, tapi sebenernya dia itu orangnya baik hati dan tidak songong. Eh, hapus kata tidak songong itu, karna dia itu sebenernya, songong banget.

Apaan coba slogan kebanggaanya itu, °Yang bisa ngalahin gue, cuma gue°. jyah songong banget kan.

Dan malam ini tepat malam jum'at, tapi dia kagak inget kalo ini malam jum'at. Dia disuruh dateng kerumah EkhmpacarnyaEkhm Kagami Taiga, karna si makluk yang paling smexy n hot yang satu ini, ceritanya lagi sendirian dirumah.

Dan baru beberapa langkah Aomine berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, kok kayak-kayaknya ada yang ngikutin dia dari belakang gitu. Akh masa iya si ada orang yang ngikutin dia, karna mau nyulik misalnya, dia kan bukan anak kolong merat ato orkay yang kalo diculik terus minta tebusan 300 ribu buat bayar cicilan panci terus pancinya buat masak kolak pisang terus kolak nya- ah. Abaikan cerita itu.

okeh, back to the story...

Intinya, dia takut n gemeteran. Maklum, udah gue bilangkan kalo dia cowok baik hati dan tidak songong dulunya. Lagian, kalo yang ngikutin ternyata makhluk halus gimana?, mendingan ketemu kawanan preman 1 RT deh dari pada ketemu ama yang begituan.

Iya dia emang takut ama makhluk yang katanya halus itu. Padahal gak tau juga si alus apa gak, wong dia belum pernah megang beneran. Eh tapi bukan berarti dia mau megang beneran loh ya.

Jalan kerumah pacarnya yang biasanya cuma ditempuh 20 menit kurang 150 detik dengan jalan kaki, sekarang kerasa lama~ banget. Kayak udah jalan selama 7 hari 7 malem gituloh, dan gak tau kenapa suasananya juga ngeri, sepi n banyak banci deh dipengkolan sini. Udah ah Aomine jalanya muter dikit, biar nantinya jadi lebih lama 10 menit lagi dari biasanya.

-skip-

Dan begitu sampai didepan rumah Kagami.  
'Kok sepi si? mana gelap banget lagi, mentang-mentang warna kulit gue redup jadi rumahnya mau diredupin juga gitu.' batinya misuh-misuh gak nyambung.

Tapi dari pada banyak cing cong tea, dia langsung aja deh ngetuk pintu rumah (masa depanya) itu.

*tok tok tok*

1 minute later~

"Kagami, lu lagi dirumah gak si, nih gue Aomine" teriaknya karna pintunya kagak dibuka-buka. 'Kemana si dia?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dan saat mau mengetok lagi, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

*pluk*

'E-eeh. tangan sapa nih?' batinya, entah kenapa jadi merinding gile.

"Bang, mau sate, bang?" ucap orang itu buka suara.

'Anjay kok nawarin sate sih, gue jadi keinget film horor yang suka mesen satenya 1000 tusuk itu' batinya harap-harap cemas. Semoga yang nawarin sate itu bukan makhluk yang begituan, dan dengan gaya patah-patah dia pun menengok, dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

"Kagami, ternyata elu. Abis dari mana lu?, terus apaan coba panggil-panggil abang sambil nawarin sate segala?, serem tau." tanyanya bertubi sama orang yang ternyata pacarnya itu.

"Hahaha, gue abis beli sate didepan sono tuh, hahaha. Yah abis lucu si liat muka horor lu. Apalagi ini kan malem jum'at, pasti lu mikir yang horor-horor kan. hihihi" kikik Kagami, sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Akh emang ngeselin lu, eh tunggu- emang ini malem jum'at ya?" tanya Aomine bego.

"Lha iya, masa lu gak tau?" tanya balik Kagami.

"Emang gak tau" jawab Aomine lagi.

"Eeh, ya gak papa si kalo gak tau. Tapi pas kamu kesini gak kayak diikutin sapa-sapa kan?" tanya Kagami enteng, dan Aomine langsung pucet. Wiih warna kulitnya jadi putihan tuh bang. :v

'Gue tadi kan emang kayak diikutin' batinya. 'Ukh kalo gue tau ini malem jum'at, pasti gue gak mau keluar deh. Gezz gara-gara gak inget' lanjutnya misuh-misuh sambil ikut masuk ke rumah Kagami, yang udah terang benderang sekarang.

Terus tiba-tiba Aomine langsung senyum smrik. "Kagami~, karna gue udah capek-capek dateng kesini. Berarti gue boleh minta imbalan dong~?" tanyanya sok keren.

"Huh imbalan apa?" tanya Kagami lolos. Terus Aomine maju mendekatinya, dan merasa ada alarm bahaya Kagami mundur satu langkah, Aomine Maju Kagami mundur, ampe Kagami mentok belakangnya nabrak tembok. Dan sekarang jarak mereka tinggal 100 mili lagi, Aomine makin deket, makin deket, begitu mukanya udah pas sebelah muka Kagami, Aomine ngomong.

"Semua sate yang udah lu beli, buat gue semua!."

"Apaan enak aja, gue belinya di kedai satenya Cang Mitobe tau, kalo elu mau, ya beli sendiri sana!" ucap Kagami marah-marah sambil menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Aomine.

dan dengan ngeselinnya, Aomine cuma jawab. "Gue emang gak tau." sambil pasang muka sok polos.

Dan panci penggorenganya Kagami pun sukses melayang menghantam muka tamvannya Aomine. Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk panci dan penggorengan Kagami yang baru saja terkena muka Aomine. :v

Dan malam jum'at ini pun berahir dengan tidak damainya sama sekali.

Author heran, kalo baru pacaran aja begitu, apalagi kalo udah nikah nanti, bisa-bisa kulkas pun ikut melayang ntar.  
Yaa, tapi itu urusan dimasa depan nanti kan?, it's oke lah, sapa tau dimasa depan itu, mereka gak kayak gini.

Kenapa Kagami dan Aomine tetap langgeng meski sering kdrt-an, ya itu karna mereka percaya, °Kalo cinta sejati memang datang dengan caranya sendiri°. Kan emang gak ada yang tau kan?.

Cinta emang sebuah misteri yang harus dijalani, dengan sang pasangan yang selalu saling mengisi, bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi, terus begitu liat yang kinclong dikit, langsung gak inget sama sang istri.  
Tanpa cinta aku hampa, tapi nikah modal cinta, ntar gue mau makan apa? T_T. Banyak harta emang gak menjamin kebahagiaan, apalagi gak ada hahaha :v ..

.  
.

Fin...

yoosshhh...

R n R...

Arigachouuu ... 


End file.
